


The denial ritual

by orangefish19



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kara is totally not jeajous, Lena and Sam have become very close after Reign, except she totally is, kara doesn't know how much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefish19/pseuds/orangefish19
Summary: Kara is not jealous of Samantha Arias. She is not. It's just that Lena's been spending a lot of time with Sam and Kara is... having trouble sharing. Friendship. That's it.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be a series of short chapters of Kara being jealous of Lena and Sam, and Alex imploring her to just do something about it.

“Hey Lena, are you busy tonight? I was thinking popcorn and a movie, what do you say?”

The lab technicians at the DEO shared furtive looks while Supergirl talked on the phone, the caped hero spinning in a swivel chair. Alex sent them a glare until they both shrugged and turned back to work.

_“I’m sorry, Kara. Sam and I have a very important conference call with investors from Japan tonight. Maybe another time?”_

Alex knew the CEO’s answer even before Kara said anything, the disappointed pout evident on her sister’s lips.

“Of course. I know how busy work can get, especially for you.”

_“Thank you for understanding. You’re such a good friend for putting up with me when I’ve barely had time to see you lately.”_

“It’s ok, Lena. Really. Being the CEO of two major companies at the same time? I don’t know how you even have the time to eat.” A look of utter horror emerged on Kara’s face. “You’ve been eating, right?”

Lena let out a light chuckle that was always effective to make her blush.

A snicker from one of the technicians turned into an awkward cough when Supergirl turned her attention to the sound. 

_“Yes, Sam’s been keeping an eye on me.”_

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Sam lately…” Kara tried very hard to use a nonchalant tone, but judging by the pointed look Alex sent her, she wasn’t very successful, “which is great, because you know, she’s still…recovering?” The pointed look turned into a glare.

“ _Sam is fully capable of doing her work and I trust her_ ,” Lena knew Kara’s intentions were pure, but she still couldn’t help the protective tone, “ _but the truth is that I missed working at L-Corp. The time I’ve been spending here with Sam is more for my benefit than hers_ ”.

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just that we haven’t seen her since the… you know… Reign incident. How is she?”

“ _She is… recovering, like you said.  Work is a good distraction. I’ve been talking to her about what happened. She will reach out to you guys eventually, just… give her some time, ok?_ ”

“Yeah, sure. Just… tell her we don’t blame her for what happened, she wasn’t in control.”

“ _I tell her that every day_.”

“Good. Tell her that we miss her.”

“ _I will_. _I’ll see you tomorrow at CatCo._ ”

“You’re coming tomorrow?”

“ _Yes, there’ll be a little surprise that I’m sure you’ll love.”_

“Oh no. No. No. No. You can’t say something like this and then don’t tell me what it is. What is it? What’s the surprise?”

“ _You’ll know tomorrow. Bye, Kara_.”

“She’s truly evil.”

“So, you can say it, but when someone else says it you threaten to throw them into the sun.” Alex was only teasing, but Kara gave her a dirty look anyway.

“That’s because I don’t actually believe it and she knows it.”

Kara suddenly stopped spinning and stood up. “Maybe I should go see her and tell her that.”

“You’ll do no such thing, she’s busy,” Alex turned around to hide a smirk, “with Sam.”

At that, Supergirl released an exasperated sigh and started pacing.

The technicians made themselves scarce.

“Do you ever wonder what the true relation between Lena and Sam is?”

“I’m pretty sure friendship was mentioned,” Alex was really having fun today, “but who knows?”

“Who knows what?”

Kara seemed like her head was going to explode any minute now.

“I have this crazy idea, that maybe if you _ask her_ she’ll give you an answer.” Alex was feeling slightly bad, but the sarcasm was a necessity to this conversation. Kara needed it sometimes.

“You’re mean. You know I can’t ask her that.”

“Why now?”

“Because I just can’t, Alex.”

“Because you’re afraid of her answer?”

“Because it’s personal.”

“You’re friends, Kara. You’re allowed to talk about personal things.” Alex was no expert in having many friends, but she knew that much.

“Well, she hasn’t asked me about Mon-El, so I’m just assuming she doesn’t like talking about this kind of stuff.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s the reason.”

“See, you understand it. Bye Alex, see you later.”

Kara was gone before Alex could say anything.

Her oblivious sister was something.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little surprise

Kara wasn’t checking the elevator every minute to make sure she wouldn’t miss Lena’s arrival.

No.

It’s just that Lena had promised to show up at CatCo with a surprise.

Kara loved surprises.

Unfortunately, Snapper didn’t care about surprises. Especially ones he wasn’t even supposed to be expecting. So, when he caught her _not_ dreamily staring at the elevator, he wasn’t exactly happy.

“Hey, ponytail. Just because the CEO’s of this company seem to think you’re the eighth wonder of the modern world doesn’t mean you don’t have work to do.”

Kara looked at him blankly. What was he talking about?

Ok yes, there was Cat. They had become good friends. _She thinks_. It was always hard to tell with Miss Grant.

Then there was James. They had dated for a moment, but now they were also good friends.

And lastly, there was Lena. They were _very_ good friends. Best friends even.

Ok, maybe Snapper had a point. But they didn’t think _that_ highly of her.

Cat was gone to Rao knows where.

Her situation with James was… _complicated_. Ever since his brake up with Lena, communication had become stilled, but they still talked. Kara really didn’t want to take sides between her friends.

Lena on the other hand had been spending less and less time with Kara ever since Sam had almost died because of Reign. Kara knew it was selfish of her to want Lena to give her more attention when her friend was the CEO of two major companies and another one of her friends was coping with an alien alter ego killing people.

But that’s how she felt. She wanted more time with Lena like before.

Not that she would say anything to her. Of course not.

Kara would keep going with her line of thinking, despite Snapper glaring at her waiting for an answer, when the elevator doors suddenly opened.

If she hadn’t become so distracted daydreaming, she wouldn’t have been so surprised when two of the aforementioned people walked into the office dragging every employee attention to the duo.

Kara stopped breathing and her jaw was probably on the floor.

“Kiera, close you mouth. I wasn’t here to make sure there are no flies in the building, so you might be in danger of swallowing one.”

Cat walked into her old office like she still owned it, not sparing another look at the stunned stares directed at her.

“Not that they could harm you.” No one other than Kara heard the muttered words, but she suspected Cat was counting on her super hearing for that.

So much for trying to trick Cat Grant.

Lena’s hand on her arm brought her back to reality. “Kara, hi. I told you I had a surprise for you.”

“Well, I’m surprised. What is Miss Grant doing here?”

“Let’s find out. She’s waiting for us.”

Kara looked at her previous boss and indeed. The woman was already comfortable in her desk and staring directly at her.

“After you.”

Kara’s expression was something between ecstatic and panicked and Lena couldn’t help the chuckle.  

She took pity on the pout and lead the way to Cat’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Cat ok?


End file.
